Digimon Masters: The Series
by ryustorm12
Summary: One day in Shibuya, a young female student named Hikari Yoshi finds a strange young boy with amnesia who fell from the sky and into the lake, she then takes the boy into her home to be look after. Soon digimon began to appear in the Hikari's hometown, so the Hikari with the help of her digimon partner decides to fight the digimon while also helping the boy regain his memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Digimon and the game which the fan fiction is based on are copyrighted by Saban respectively. The fan fiction takes no ownership of respective company's digimon characters whatsoever. ****All content is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent of the author. **_**The events depicted in this fan fiction are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental and is in no way intended.**_

**Digimon Masters**

**Episode 1: The Mysterious Boy from Above the Clouds**

In a village covered in snow, a human with a small blue dragon are battling a metallic wolf-like creature. The dragon fought with all his might, but the wolf was undeterred. As the metallic wolf began to strike the final blow on the dragon, a feminine voice began to fill the air.

_Dracomon warp-digivolve to Slayerdramon!_

As the voice spoke, the dragon began to transform into an armored dragon humanoid. As it did, the dragon pulled out his long sword known as the Flagarach and approached the wolf just as the voice spoke again.

_Tenryu Slash!_

The dragon then accelerated its Flagarach with a spin of its body, and then drove it vertically through the metallic wolf's head, cutting it in half. The metallic wolf creature was vaporized after just one attack, and the dragon reverted to its original form.

"_That's another victory for Team Dragon Heart!"_

"Hikari, where are you?"

Hikari woke up from her thoughts; she was supposed to get dressed. Hikari was playing an online game called Digimon Masters, and she had been a player for four years. When she first started playing it, she was 8 years old and her partner Digimon was originally Agumon, but when she hatched Dracomon 2 years later, she made that her main partner ever since.

"Oh there you are. I thought you were getting dressed."

Hikari turned around as she sees her older brother, Kenshin Yoshi. He was twice Hikari's age, and like her he is one of the online players in Digimon Masters.

Hikari bowed her head. "Sorry, the time just flew by."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "You just can't keep getting distracted can you? You know as well as I do that I'm in charge of the house while mom and dad are out of town for a few days."

Hikari nodded. "Yes, I know."

He looked at the pile of cards near Hikari's desk; one in particular was separated from the pile.

"So," asked Kenshin, "Did you pick a card for you to use to get into that club you told me about?"

Hikari nodded as she grabbed the card at the edge of the desk and showed it to Kenshin. He looked at the card for a moment and then looked at his sister with a concerned look.

"Are you sure this is the card you want to use?" he asked.

Hikari nodded. "I know that he isn't a good digimon in the tv series, but there's something about this digimon that gives me joy."

Kenshin laughed. "You say that like Digimon actually exist."

"Well that's because they are. And I don't care what you say I'll prove it to you."

Kenshin shook his head. "Hikari, I'll clean the entire house if you managed to get a living breathing digimon."

Hikari began to grin at Kenshin. "Toilets too?"

Kenshin nodded. "Toilets too."

Hikari chuckled. "You're on! I prove it to you by joining the club, starting today afterschool."

"Speaking of school," said Kenshin, "You won't be able to make it on time if you keep stalling."

Hikari's eyes widened as she looked at the clock, it was close to 7:30. She got ready as fast she can; after grabbing her digimon card she began to run towards her school.

7 hours later she exited the school, as she made her way towards Shibuya. She then made her way towards the Station Underpass, through the tunnel, across the Shibuya River until she reached a seemingly dead end. The wall appeared to be hollow to Hikari, and her suspicions were proven as she knocked on it.

After a moment, a slot on the wall opened to reveal the eyes of what Hikari believed was one of the members of the club. He, at least Hikari thinks is a he, looked at her and spoke with a deep tone.

"State your name and business."

Hikari stood up straight as she made eye contact. "My name is Hikari Yoshi and I wish to become a part of your group."

"Show me your digimon."

Hikari got out the card from her bag and placed it through the slot. The gate keeper grabbed the card, and a few minutes later, he throws the card at her.

"Those are not allowed here; unless you have a real digimon you are not allowed to join us."

The slot slammed loudly, and as Hikari picked up the card she felt confused.

"Real digimon, what is he talking about?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Hikari went on a train for Lake Ashinoko; she always comes here when she needs time to think. As she arrived at her destination, she made her way towards a quiet part of the lake which was the best place for her to collect her thoughts.

She placed her book bag on the ground as she lay down near the edge of the lake. She opened her bag and got out the digimon card she showed to the gatekeeper and stared at it for a moment.

'What did he mean by a real digimon?' Hikari said to herself. 'Did he mean this card was forgery or is he talking about something else?'

She placed the card down as she looked at the sky. "You know," she said to herself, "It'll take a miracle for me to enter that club."

As she said that, a light started to go through the clouds. She wiped the goggles thinking she was seeing things, but then she was proven wrong. The light got brighter, and then she saw someone or something in the light as it fell from the sky and into the lake.

Hikari was worried about whatever fell into the lake, so she dived into the lake to save it. As she approached it, she realized it was a young boy in white clothing. Upon closer inspection, the boy had blond hair and Hikari was 1000% sure that he was not born in this country. She grabbed the boy's hand as she pulled him up for air and carried him towards shore. Hikari placed the boy on the ground, she then shake him after the boy didn't move for more than five minutes.

"Hey kid," asked Hikari, "Are you alright?"

The boy began to mumble but was still unconscious, so Hikari picked him up and shook him harder.

"Hey, snap out of it!"

The boy then slowly opened his eyes, and he lifted his head towards Hikari. Hikari noticed that the boy had pale blue eyes, and after a moment the boy began to pull himself towards Hikari and went behind a tree.

"You okay?" asked Hikari. "Is anything broken?"

The boy then moved away from the tree as he walked slowly towards Hikari. "Oh, I'm just fine. Thanks for helping me, whoever you are." He looked around to see his surroundings. "So is your home nearby?"

Hikari shook her head. "No, I usually come here to collect my thoughts."

The boy laughed. "I can see why, seeing the peaceful lake will make anyone think clearly. What's your name anyway?"

"Well I'm Hikari Yoshi," she answered. "And you are?"

The boy groaned as he scratched his head. "What _is_ my name?" The boy's eyes began to widen as he began to panic. "I don't know! I can't remember!" he cried.

Hikari jumped back. "What, you forgot who you are?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I remember falling onto something hard… and then everything just going all white… and then nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!"

"Uh oh, did he fall into the lake hard enough to hit one of the rocks on the lakebed?" she asked herself.

The boy continued to panic. "What I am I going to do?! What _can_ I do? Where do I go from here?! What'll I-" He then tripped on a root from a nearby tree.

Hikari extended her hand towards the boy as he took a hold of it. "Hey don't worry!" said Hikari as she lifted the boy back up, "I'll help you get your memory back."

The boy looked at Hikari with disbelief. "Really? You mean it?"

Hikari nodded. "Absolutely! I'm we'll find someone who knows you if we look around."

The boy shook Hikari's hand. "Oh, thank you! You're the best, Hikari!"

As Hikari grabbed her bag, they made their way towards the train station. Although for some reason, Hikari felt that her book bag was a little heavier than usual but she decide not to think too much about it.

As they reached the train station, the boy was about to enter the station before Hikari stopped him. "I think you and I both know that you don't have any Yens to board the train. You do remember what Yens are, don't you?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, my amnesia isn't that serious. Besides Yens are basically the currency of the country of Japan."

Hikari stared at the boy, surprised at how he spoke but she soon dismissed the thought. "Since I'm taking you to where I live, I might as well buy you a one-way ticket to Shibuya since I already have a return ticket."

The boy nodded as Hikari proceeded to buy his ticket. They got on their train, and after moving between trains for a couple hours, they finally arrived at their destination: Shibuya.

After traveling through Shibuya, the boy was impressed even after a few minutes. He looked at Hikari as he asked, "So this is where you live?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, this was where I was born."

She then turned towards the boy. "It's pretty amazing, huh?" Hikari asked the boy.

However, Hikari noticed that the boy has disappeared. "Huh, where'd you go?" But then finds him outside Ichiran, one of the ramen shop in Shibuya. He heard a grumbling sound, as Hikari approached him.

"Sounds like you're hungry kid," said Hikari. She then heard her stomach grumble. "And surprisingly, so am I!" _Guess I shouldn't have skipped lunch_, she added mentally.

She then looked at the boy as she smiled. "Tell you what, how about we get something to eat before I take you to my place?"

The boy nodded they entered the Ichiran for a meal. An hour later, the two emerged from the restaurant with full stomachs. They made their way towards Hikari's neighborhood, along the way the boy kept taking about the meal.

"Wow, the food at that Ichiran place there is great!"

"If you say so…" answered Hikari. A few seconds later a thought came to her. "I think I know who might help you. You see, before I found you, I tried to get into this club that's hard to join. How about I take you there so they help you with your problem, Ventus?"

The boy stopped moving as he cocked his head. "Ventus?"

Hikari turned around to face the boy. "I got to call you something, don't I? What do you think?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah! Ventus is appropriate since it means wind in Latin, and I have a feeling that the winds of change will one day cross our paths therefore testing our friendship to the limit."

_If you say so_, Hikari thought. "Now why don't we get to my place so we can go to that club later?"

"Okay!" answered Ventus.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

They returned to Hikari's house, Hikari made sure Kenshin wasn't home since he probably won't believe that Ventus fell from the sky. She took him to her room, as she grabbed her digimon deck Ventus was looking at her.

"What are those?" he asked.

Hikari looked at the cards and began to laugh. "Ventus, these are digimon cards. You never heard of digimon?"

"Amnesia," he reminded her.

"Oh right, I better explain it to you anyway," said Hikari. "Digimon is short for Digital Monsters, and they are creatures that come from a parallel universe called the Digital World. Digimon are grouped by three basic attributes, they are vaccine data and virus. Vaccine digimon are usually good, put a high emphasis on justice and morals, and fight against evil. Data digimon can be good or evil, but generally value peace above all. Virus digimon desire power and can often become greedy, selfish, wild, or evil in pursuit of it. The vaccines attribute are strong against virus, the virus attribute are strong against data, and the data attribute is strong against vaccines."

Ventus stood there confused, as Hikari noticed this; she thought it was best to change the subject. "Maybe we should get to that club I mentioned earlier, they might explain it better to you than I could."

Ventus nodded. "Agreed."

As Hikari put the deck in her book bag, she took Ventus to the place where the club was located.

"Well here we are, the Digimon Club," announced Hikari. "This is one of those secret societies; they won't let you in unless you meet the following requirements."

"Which are?" asked Ventus.

"I'm not actually sure what all of their requirements are, but I know that one of requirements is that you must have a digimon in order to join."

She then got one of her digimon cards from her deck; it was a Dracomon card. "Although the last time I tried to join, they rejected me because I don't have a real digimon, though I don't know what that means."

Ventus narrowed his eyes at Hikari. "What was that?"

Hikari waved her arms around wildly. "Oh it's nothing, nothing to worry about!"

Hikari then knocked on the wall, and the slot opened up as the same eyes appeared once again. "So, you're back. I guess that means you got a real digimon."

She handed the card, and was thrown back at her. Ventus was worried, but then became confused after noticing that Hikari was smiling. "I knew he do that once again."

She then put her hand into her bag, but stopped after searching about for her deck. "I don't remember putting this into my bag."

Ventus and the stranger look at Hikari with confusion. "It's small and kind of scaly," said Hikari. "It's breathing, and now it's-"

Before Hikari could finish her sentence, she began to scream with pain. As she fell down, a horned winged legless green reptile hopped out of her book bag and began to lick her. She laughed as the creature continued to lick her until it bit her on the nose. "Hey no biting," she scolded to the creature.

"Looks like you got yourself a baby dragon Hikari," said Ventus.

The dragon then bit Hikari on the arm. "You mean it's got me!" she said with pain in her voice.

"Technically it's a Babydmon but you are right about one thing kid its name means baby dragon," said the club member. He then directed his eyes at Hikari. "Well Hikari Yoshi, it seems you did bring a real digimon after all."

Hikari then stared at the Babydmon before realization struck her. "Oh a _real_ digimon, I get it know."

The slot closed, as it did the wall suddenly moved to reveal a secret passageway. After Hikari put the Babydmon in her book bag, she and Ventus went through the passageway. When they reached the end, they saw something that was almost unbelievable. The club was actually a union consisted of not only people, but digimon as well.

Hikari was surprised as she never expected to be _this_ kind of club. Many of the Digimon she has seen are here in this place.

A black and a white pawn like digimon walked by, while Ventus never seen them Hikari has. "Those are called PawnChessmon in case you were wondering Ventus," she explained. "The black one digivolves into RookChessmon while the white one digivolves to BishopChessmon."

"It seems you know a lot more about digimon than I thought."

The two turned around and saw the boy who was guarding the secret entrance. He was wearing glasses and wore leather gloves on his hands.

Hikari smirked at the boy and then stared at Babydmon. "Well my brain works a lot better when a certain little dragon isn't biting me."

"Sorry about that."

Ventus's eyes widened at what he saw and heard; the digimon was talking. "Hikari, did you heard what that digimon just said?"

Hikari looked at Ventus. "Of course, certain digimon are highly intelligent therefore being able to communicate with us. Didn't I mention that earlier?" After receiving no answer from Ventus she simply said, "Awkward."

The boy put his hand on his head. "I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Hub Ogino…"

A ladybug-like creature then approached the boy. "…and this is my digimon partner Tentomon."

Ventus stared at Tentomon for a moment before speaking up. "Well I'm guessing this one talks as well."

"You are correct," said Tentomon.

Ventus was startled, and spoke a few minutes later. "So Digital Monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyway?" he asked.

"Just call us digimon, we like that!" answered Tentomon.

Ventus crossed his arms. "I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like."

"Oh really?" Tentomon then began to expel electricity from his body towards Ventus.

"Hey, watch it!" Ventus shouted.

Hikari chuckled, and stared at Babydmon once again. "Were you at a certain lake before you got into my bag?" she asked curiously.

Babydmon nodded. "Yep! I got in while you dived into that same lake."

Hikari laughed. "I thought my bag was heavier than usual."

"So what's this club about?" Ventus asked.

Hub took a step closer towards the two. "Well first of all this is actually a tamer union, we just call it a Digimon Club since rumors of it have already leaked out. And second, we work with digimon in order to keep mercenary digimon from entering our world. And if one manages to appear in the real world, we send one of members to defeat the digimon until the enemy returns to their DigiEgg form."

"Like in Digimon Data Squad," Hikari pointed out.

Hub laughed. "It is like Digimon Data Squad, more or less. But everything's not a game anymore because only a few months, somehow digimon are appearing in our world for the very first time. The reason is unknown, but that's why this club was created: to discover that reason. This club only allows Digimon Tamers who have a special bond with their digimon. Our club has special equipment that can tell us when a digimon's about to appear in our world and where."

"I see," Hikari said.

Hub laughed a little. "But every once in a while, our equipment detects things that turn out to be a false alarm. Whether it's a bird flying by or a plane making a landing; but with bugs like that, our jobs here would be boring. I mean before we know it, someone might end up falling from the sky."

A few minutes later, she realized something. "That reminds me Hub. I want you to meet Ventus, after I tried to join this club the first time; I went to the lake and saw him fall right out of the sky and into the lake."

Hub was speechless. "But that's… That's…"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah I know, but he has amnesia meaning he has no recollection of his past so I thought if you met him before it might help him remember. So have you met him? Has he ever been a part of this union before?"

Hub shook his head. "Sorry I wish I could say I have. As I mentioned, our group works with Digimon, therefore only digimon tamers were allowed. So I don't know anything about your friend as well as where he came from. The answer to his past lies elsewhere, where that answer lies I do not know but I know he'll find out one day who he really is."

Hikari nodded. "Well thanks anyway."

At that moment, an alarm went through the room. A girl with a small armored dragon digimon, approached Hub. "Makoto, what's happening?"

"A digimon has appeared in this sector!" Makoto said.

"Where's is it bioemerging?" Hub asked.

As he showed Hub the location of the digimon, Hikari realize that the location the Digimon has appeared in was near her home! She grabbed Ventus as they rushed out of there, as Hub noticed this he tried to stop them. But he was unable to catch up.

The sun began to set as they arrived; they saw that the digimon hasn't gotten ahead of them. Hub soon manages to catch up with them. "So you finally caught up," said Hikari.

Hub began to breathe heavily. "I'm fine, thanks for asking!" he says annoyingly.

Things were quiet, until Ventus began to feel some sort of presence. "Hikari, you get the feeling we're not alone?"

Hub rolled his eyes. "Of course you two aren't alone, I just got here!"

Ventus shook his head. "No this is different. I'm not sure why, but I feel that the digimon is near."

Hikari looked towards the horizon, and saw that Ventus was right. The digimon appeared to be a giant flying yellow-colored insect.

"It's Flymon!" said Hikari. "He's classified as an insect digimon' a Virus type, his special attack is Brown Stingers, more commonly known as Deadly Sting."

Ventus was astonished by Hikari's observation. "Even though I don't remember much, but I don't think that there is someone else who knows a lot about these creatures like you do."

Hikari smiled a little. "Thanks, though it's mainly because I watched every single Digimon episode, played every digimon game ever made, and collected just about every digimon card in existence."

Hub stared at Hikari. "I'm surprised that you could even remember all that."

"Well I don't mean to brag but I happen to have an eidetic memory when it comes to Digimon," Hikari explained. "So everything I ever heard seen or read relating to the subject is permanently etched into my brain."

Ventus eyes widened. "Wow, that's amazing!"

The trio heard a yawn as they saw Babydmon emerge from Hikari's book bag, Hub and Ventus then looked at Hikari as she sighed. "It's a blessing and a curse."

As Flymon noticed them, Babydmon got out of Hikari's book bag and approached Flymon. As he did, something inside Hikari's book bag began to glow. As it did, Babydmon began to glow.

_Babydmon digivolve to…_

His body began to change, his color went from green to blue, he grew arms and legs, his wings grew a bit, the shape of his horns change, and he even grew claws.

_Dracomon!_

As the glow faded away, Babydmon changed completely, he was now Dracomon.

"What in the world just happened to Babydmon, he changed completely!" Ventus shouted.

"He's not Babydmon anymore Ventus," Hikari announced. "He digivolved into Dracomon." Hikari's eyes began to widen. "His digivolution could mean only one thing…" She put her hand in her bag as she searched through it until she grabbed a device of unknown origin. "Just as I thought, it seems that I'm in possession of a digivice!"

Ventus cocked his head. "A digivice, what's that?"

"I'll explain later," Hikari said forcefully. She turned towards Hub as she searched for his partner. "Not to sound worried or anything but where's Tentomon?"

Hub then pulled out his digivice as Tentomon suddenly appeared. "Did somebody say my name?" asked Tentomon.

She nodded as she signaled Ventus and Dracomon towards the others. As she approached them she began to speak. "Everybody listen, we know we are facing a Flymon whose special attack is, as the name implies, 'deadly."

Dracomon was the first to speak. "Yeah but how do we deal with a digimon like that?"

"Well I've got an idea. Its special attack is focused from only one part of its body right?"

The group nodded as she continued. "All we have to do is distract it from one side while attacking it from the other."  
"Let me guess, I'm the diversion," Tentomon asked.

"Pretty much," Hikari replied. "But since you're a Vaccine Digimon, you won't get much damage anyway."

"But I'm a Data Digimon!" exclaimed Dracomon. "Won't I be weak against Flymon?!"

"Don't worry," she assured the worried digimon. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

As Flymon soon approached them Tentomon flew up as he said, "_Supershocker!_" Electricity from his body was aimed directly at Flymon.

Flymon then looked at Tentomon as it laughed, "My turn!" Flymon aimed its stinger towards Tentomon as the rogue digimon said, "_Deadly Stinger!"_

It then fired the stinger from his body as Tentomon managed to avoid the attack. But Flymon was not aware that he left his guard down until he heard a voice speak up. "NOW, DRACOMON!"

"What?" Flymon turned around as it saw Dracomon jumping towards it as he spun his entire body. "Tail Smash!" he exclaimed as he delivered a blow on Flymon with his tail.

As Flymon shook it off, it tried to search for the dragon but for some reason, Flymon could not find him. As the rogue digimon hovered there confused, Flymon swore it felt someone tapping on his back. As he looked up, he saw that Dracomon somehow got on his back.

As Dracomon stood there, he began to grin at Flymon. "You can't get me up here, I'm officially in your blind spot!" he mocked.

Flymon try to shake Dracomon off, but he was holding on. "You have to try better than that, Stingmon!"

"The name's Flymon," it snarled.

"You look more like a Stingmon to me," Dracomon replied. "Why else would you have the one stinger you can't even use to defeat me? From where I'm standing you can't get to me at all."

"With my stinger alone, maybe. But you're forgetting something important," said Flymon.

"What's that may I ask?"

Flymon began to smirk as it spoke up. "Just because I can't attack you, doesn't mean I won't be able to grab you!"

Flymon then began to extend its arms towards Dracomon as it tried to force him off. As Flymon began to grab Dracomon Flymon was sure he'll defeat the little blue dragon. However as Flymon made contact with one of the scales on the dragon's back, Dracomon froze as Hikari eyes began to widen.

Hikari turned towards Ventus. "If I were you Ventus, I start taking cover before it's too late."

"Cover?" asked Ventus.

Hub approached the two. "You better start running guys, things are about to get intense here!"

Ventus was confused until he saw Dracomon. The dragon somehow appeared to become angry, and his horns began to glow brighter and brighter.

"It's a nasty habit all the Dracomon have, amongst the scales that covers their body, there is one scale that is called the Gekirin," Hikari explained. "For some reason, having that specific scale touched even slightly tends to make them uncontrollably angry. And after that, they fire their powerful attack!"

Ventus didn't have much time to ask until a beam began to form inside Dracomon's mouth. As his mouth was filled with light as his horns now glowed intensely, and then he shouted, "_G Shurunen!"_ He fired the beam at Flymon as Tentomon used his Supershocker attack once more.

Flymon fell to the ground as he reverted into an egg.

"Once again, Dragon Heart has won the battle!" Hikari shouted.

"Dragon Heart, as in team Dragon Heart?" asked Hub. "You're that player from Digimon Masters?"

Hikari nodded. "It seems I'm famous within the union, aren't I?"

Hub shrugged. "Technically, you're known among some of the members for playing through the entire game and defeating it with only two mercenary Digimon in your party."

Hikari laughed a little. "Yeah, and I never would have guessed that Dracomon who is my present partner in the game ended up being my partner in real life." She then began to look around. "And speaking of my digimon partner, has anyone seen Dracomon?"

Ventus then heard something from above, and as he looked up he saw something falling towards him. And before he knew it, it fell on top of him. "Found him," he said weakly.

As the others turned towards Ventus, they saw Dracomon standing on top of Ventus. He got off Ventus as he spoke. "Hikari, next time we fight a digimon like that, will you make me digivolve so I'll have more of an advantage."

Hikari nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Ventus got up on his feet with an annoyed expression on his face. "I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

Hikari looked at Ventus as she placed her hand on her head. "Sorry about that, Ventus."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

As the night fell, Dracomon turned towards Hikari as he hung his head. "Back when I was still Babydmon, I'm sorry about biting you and again and again."

Hikari patted Dracomon on the head. "That's okay; I know you didn't mean it. I also know you didn't mean to fall on top of Ventus."

Dracomon kicked at the ground. "Right, but the important thing is that we made up."

Hikari and Ventus looked at each other before they spoke up at the same time. "Absolutely."

"So we're going forget all about me biting you, right Hikari?"

"Nope," she replied.

"I knew you were going to say that," Dracomon said sadly.

Hikari grinned. "Oh come on, Dracomon. I know a lot about digimon, but I never expect them to go through the teething process when they are at the in-training level."

Dracomon stared at the ground. "Touché."

"For the record, I was trying to catch you," Ventus said. He then looked at Hub with a curious expression. "By the way, when she tried to join the union the first time, what card did she showed you?"

Hub walked towards Ventus as he said, "Simple it was the card of that digimon that belonged to the virus buster family, and yet it's one of the-"

"Don't touch his back!" Hikari shouted.

Hub then realized he was touching the Gekirin on Dracomon's back. He then took cover as Dracomon began to use his G Shurunen attack. After he did, Ventus was the one who took the blow as he fell on his back from the attack.

"Are you alright Ventus?" Hikari asked as she rushed towards him.

"I'm fine," he said as Hikari helped him up. He looked at Dracomon and looked back at Hikari. "Now I don't know about you, but we should mark that Gekirin so we would avoid touching it in the future."

Hikari nodded. "Agreed."

As the group made their way towards the club, a shadowy figure stood atop one of the houses as they watched them and more specifically Ventus. The figure grinned

_To be continued…_

* * *

Greetings we are Ryudamon and Dorumon, this is the part of the show where we explain one of our digimon to our audience.

**Name: Dracomon**

**Type: Dragon**

Ryudamon: His attacks include Tail Smash and G Shurunen where his horns glow intensely before firing a beam from the back of his mouth.

Dorumon: What a ridiculous attack! It makes him look like a fire-breathing dragon. Who would wanna look like that?

Dracomon: That's why they call me Dracomon, you furry dragon!

* * *

Hikari: Okay, you want to know where Ventus came from, how Digimon got here and why? Well so do I, let's hope it's all explained next time on Digimon Masters!

* * *

**I'm back, and more inspired than ever. Due to a glitch with my word processor, the chapters I written for my other fanfiction were wiped clean! So until this predicament is resolved, I created this fanfiction to keep the readers preoccupied while the chapters for the other fanfiction have been written. But if you guys like this story and want me to continue it, i'll be happy to do so.**

**The other reason I've been so busy is because of school, but now that that's out of the way I will be making chapters for any of my fanfictions without any predicaments since it's summer vacation!**

**Anyway, for information regarding the Digimon series, check out the Digimon website as well as the Digimon wiki: the wiki has tons of facts about any digimon that has been created.**

**I'm pyrusmew 4 and until next time, keep your burning spirit blazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Hikari here. My world turned upside-down ever since I joined met this mysterious boy I called Ventus who appeared out of nowhere after falling from the sky and that for some reason lost his memory. But that's not all, after meeting him; I soon discovered with Ventus that the digimon club was actually some sort of Tamer Union and I also met a real Digimon named Babydmon who later Digivolved to Dracomon as we battled against Flymon with the help of Hub, one of our new friends from the club whose digimon partner is a Tentomon. As the battle ended, we made our way back to the Union, but what we didn't know was that it was only the beginning for Ventus and me.

* * *

**Episode 2 – He is Coredramon, Hear Him Roar!**

As the group returned to the secret location of the Tamer Union, Hub took a deep long look at the trio for a moment as he were deciding something.

The trio then saw a dragon Digimon clad in Japanese-styled armor approaching them. It spoke with a deep Japanese accent, "Welcome back, Hub-san."

Hub patted the digimon on the back. "Thanks, Ryudamon. I know you and your tamer wanted to fight that Digimon, but apparently these three got there first."

Ventus then approached Ryudamon. "So you're the partner of that Makoto girl who alerted Hub about that Digimon that appeared near Hikari's neighborhood?"

"That Digimon appeared near the neighborhood where that young girl lives?" Ryudamon thought this over for a moment before nodding. "That would explain why she ran out of here in a hurry. Anyway to answer your question I'm actually one of Makoto-kun's partners. She has two digimon partners to be honest, her other digimon partner is Dorumon and unlike me he's also a Virus Buster."

Ventus turned his head towards Hikari as he silently asked a question. "Well," Hikari explained, "Virus Busters is a type of field given to digimon species of the light element. There at least 8 common fields, Virus Busters, Nightmare Soldiers, Dragon's Roar, Nature Spirits, Deep Savers, Wind Guardians, Metal Empire, and Jungle Troopers."

Ventus cocked his head. "Exactly what is a field in the terminology of Digimon?"

"Well a field in the world of Digimon is the same as a family in our world."

Dracomon began to scowl. "I was going to say that you show off-"

Before Dracomon could finish, Hikari whacked Dracomon on the head. She narrowed her eyes at the digimon. "Dracomon, don't you try to give me that tone unless you want to participate in Randori!"

"That hurt," said Dracomon as he fell on his back.

"Now as I was saying," Hikari continued, while some digimon are a part of one field, others can be a part of multiple fields. Digimon within a field usually have a common classification."

Hikari then directed Ventus's eye contact on Dracomon. "Take Dracomon for example, since he has the appearance of a dragon he is a part of the dra-mon family a.k.a. Dragon's Roar." She then looks at Ventus. "Now do you understand all about the families of Digimon?"

Ventus pondered for a moment before answering. "Well it is a little hard to comprehend, but I do understand some aspect of it."

Hikari smiled. "Good." She then looked at Hub. "So, where should the three of us sign up?"

Both Ventus's and Dracomon's eyes widened as they look at each other and at Hikari.

"Three?"

Hikari nodded. "I made a promise to help Ventus regain his memories so unless he's a part of the digimon club with me, then he might not remember who he really is."

Ventus began to smile a little however Dracomon began to stutter.

"Besides, what if a Digimon appears while I'm at school? If Ventus is also Dracomon's tamer, he might fill in for me when I'm not available. Think of him as a temporary tamer for Dracomon."

Hub was silent as he was thinking about Hikari's proposal. While he was thinking, Dracomon began to secretly leer at Ventus with doubt.

'_Goldie Locks my tamer temp? That's a laugh!' _he said mentally.

Dracomon stopped scowling Hub finished thinking it over. "Alright then, Ventus can be a part of our operations."

Hikari bowed. "Thank you! I'm promise that you won't regret it!"

Hub held up his hand. "Hold on a minute, I'm not done. Since Ventus does not have anywhere else to go, I believe it is best to ask your family if Ventus can stay with them temporarily and explain to them why."

"Speaking of my family, do you think that I could introduce my family to Dracomon?"

Hub stared at Hikari. "I'm not sure it's a good idea since it might cause your parents to panic."

Hikari waved it off. "My parents are out-of-town for a few weeks, so it's just me and my older brother, Kenshin, in our house while my mom and dad are away. Besides my brother made a bet that if he saw a real digimon, he'll clean the entire house including the toilets." _Though I have a feeling he wasn't being serious_, she added mentally.

Dracomon began to grin before Ventus began to speak up. "With all due respect Hub, I have a feeling that Hikari's brother might be home presently at this very moment. And he'll probably want a good explanation from Hikari on why she was home late. And unless Hikari can tell a white lie, which I doubt, she'll probably end up in hot water if you know what I mean."

Hub nodded. "Okay I understand. But I might as well visit your home, Hikari."

Hikari cocked her head. "Why?"

Hub rolled his eyes. "So I can interview your family. The union needs to have information about where each of our tamer's lives as well as who they live with if we have to contact one of their family members when one of our allies isn't responding."

"Fair enough," said Hikari.

Hub held his hand up. "Plus one of our tamers created a special wrist communicator that will help keep our allies in touch on the field when there is not phone within a radius of 2 miles. The communicator is built for both tamers and their partners; in fact we designed it to be in sync with the digivices so that when a Digimon digivolves, the communicator will change shape during the digivolution as well. So consider this an honor for being the first to field test our new equipment."

Hikari bowed her head. "Thank you Hub that will definitely prove to be efficient for this union.

Hub smiled. "I'm glad you see it that way."

The trio exited the union as they made their way towards Hikari's neighborhood.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

As they arrived at their destination, Dracomon pulled Ventus towards him while the two were busy.

"Now let's get this straight, Dracomon growled. "I'm Hikari's digimon, not yours Goldie Locks."

Ventus narrowed his eyes. "My name is Ventus."

Dracomon rolled his eyes. "If Hikari's brother asks me if I tried to hurt her or any of you whether its intentional or not, I want you to deny that the fact that I attacked you."

Ventus escaped his grip and began to walk away, but Dracomon grabbed him and brought their faces together. Dracomon was seething. "If her brother asked about what occurred after the battle, nothing happened." He said.

"Sure," Ventus murmured.

"Nothing!" Dracomon hissed. "You didn't see anything! Say it!"

"I didn't see anything," Ventus said with a shrug.

"Good!" Dracomon released Ventus as he placed his claw upon his face. "Of all the days to have my Gekirin touched…" he muttered.

As Hikari opened the door, the group saw Kenshin moving towards his little sister; not noticing the others.

"Hikari," he yelled. "Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you! You better have a good explanation for being out so late!"

"Remember that bet you made?"

Hub and Ventus stared each other. "Bet?" they said silently to each other.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the bet was that I'll clean the house if you bring home a real Digimon; though it wasn't really a bet since it won't happen and never will."

Hikari snickered. "Well you better put on put your money where your mouth is because the impossible has happened."

Kenshin looked around not noticing Dracomon. "Well I don't see a real Digimon."

"Look down."

As Kenshin look down, he saw Dracomon giving him a smug look. "Now you see one."

Kenshin narrow his eyes at Hikari. "You know, I was being sarcastic about the cleaning the house and the toilets."

Hikari nodded. "I know; to be honest I didn't know I would be able to pull it off until I met Ventus."

Kenshin raised his eyebrow. As he did, Ventus soon approach him and bowed his head. "She is referring to me; my name is Ventus and I apologize if I was rude for not introduce myself earlier."

Kenshin bowed his head at Ventus. "Do not apologize, Ventus. You seem to be a kind person."

Kenshin then looked at Hub. "And who might this other boy be?"

Hub was the first to approach. "Hub Ogino, son of Akihisa and Sango Ogino, member of the digimon club and Tentomon's tamer. But you can just call me Hub."

Kenshin then stared at Hikari. "I thought it was a club for Digimon fans."

"You and me both," answered Hikari. "But it turns out it was a union for Digimon tamers; though we should probably keep this a secret from our parents for now. So mum's the word."

Kenshin looked at Dracomon and then back at Hikari. "But how did you managed to get a Digimon?"

"Technically, I didn't get Dracomon, he somehow got into my book bag while he was still Babydmon, and second if I haven't met Ventus then I would have never have become an official tamer."

Hub looked at Hikari. "Maybe I should explain to you how the communicator's supposed to work."

Hikari nodded.

"By the way, why were you late Hikari?" Kenshin asked.

Hikari opened her mouth to say something until Dracomon cut her off. "We fought a Flymon earlier, you finish the puzzle."

The two entered the kitchen leaving Kenshin with Ventus.

"So you helped Hikari become a Digimon Tamer huh?"

Ventus shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. And before you ask any questions about my origin, I suggest you shouldn't."

Kenshin stared at him. "Why, do you have amnesia or something?"

Ventus nodded.

"Okay then." Kenshin replied.

In the kitchen, Hub gave Hikari instruction about how the communicator works by explaining all of its functions as well as the commands on it.

After Hub finishes explaining the communicator's functions, Hikari pointed to one of the buttons with a picture of a phone on it. "So all I have to do is press this button to access the list of tamers, and when I select one of the names on the list I'll be able to make contact with them almost instantly?"

Hub nodded. "Yeah, for example if a Digimon sneaks off from the union; which doesn't happen very often, you can alert us as soon as it happens."

"But why did you ask us to test out this device?" asked Dracomon. "I mean there are other tamers in the union that you could have asked to try out this device, so why did you want Hikari to test it despite the fact we have just joined the union."

"That is an excellent question Dracomon," Hub replied. "It's true that there are other tamers in the union that are qualified to test the new communicator. So why did I choose her and Ventus, well it's because she's different from the other tamers."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"Well, there's something different about you; like there's something you have that no one else has. I noticed it when you tried to get into the union for the second time. You were determined to join the union, despite the fact that you were already rejected. Most people that try to join this union either get turned away making them give up or accepted right away. But you are not like those people, even when you try to help your new friend regain his memories by taking him to our base for answers to his past; you still wanted to join the union. This is why I feel that you are most qualified to test this device, because you never give up. Does this make sense, Hikari?"

Hikari silently nodded her head while Dracomon stood there stupefied. The three exited the kitchen to rejoin Ventus and Kenshin who were talking about what happened so far.

"I still can't believe that Flymon touched Dracomon's Gekirin," Kenshin said.

"Well just don't try to touch Dracomon's back," replied Hub. "Because that's where the Gekirin is, I learned that the hard way."

"I don't know about you, but I think the Gekirin is slightly different than the other scales on his body. In fact I believe the Gekirin was scratched by Flymon."

Ventus look carefully at Dracomon's scales. "Really; they all look the same to me."

Hikari patted Ventus on the shoulder. "Well that's because the scratch is so small it can't be seen with the human eye." Hikari pointed to the scale in the center of Dracomon's back. "You might not be able to see it, but I can see a scratch on this very scale where Flymon claw came in contact."

Kenshin stared at Hikari. "When Hub touched the Gekirin, did Dracomon end up hurting anyone?"

Hikari smiled nervously. "Well he might have hit Ventus with his attack, but it was only an accident."

Kenshin nodded. "Very well then."

"Well look on the bright side," Ventus spoke up, "your sister is home safe and that's all that matters."

"That reminds me," Hikari said as she looked at her brother. "Ventus doesn't have anywhere to go, so do you think he could stay here at least until his memory returns?"

Kenshin stared at Ventus and back at Hikari as he smiled. "Alright then, if it's okay with our parents then it's okay with me."

Hikari smiled. "Thank you, Kenshin!"

Ventus approached the siblings and began to smile. "I just hope there won't be any complications while I regain all my memories."

The siblings look at each other and nodded.

However, outside the house, another dragon Digimon watched through the window in the shadows. He resembled a Dracomon except that he is covered in scratches and scars on his entire body.

He then looked at Ventus as he stared at his heavily scarred hand, which he clenched into a fist.

"If only they knew of what's to come."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Hub left a few minutes later. And as Kenshin went to his room, Hikari took Ventus to her room.

"Why do you want me to sleep in your room?" he asked Hikari.

"Yeah," said Dracomon. "What Goldie locks said."

Hikari got out some bed sheets and pillows from her closet and placed them on the floor. "Well sometimes my friends from school stay over for the night when we study late, so I keep a few futons in my closet just in case.'

Dracomon cocked his head. "Futons?"

Hikari then grabbed a flat mattress out of the closet and placed it down on the floor. As he watched, Ventus then realized that the floor of Hikari's room is different from the rest of her house; the floor was made out of tatami mats.

Hikari began to make the bed for Ventus until it was close to her curfew.

"It's almost 11 pm and I still haven't finished your bed," she groaned.

She then grabbed Ventus's arm as she pulled him towards her bed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You can sleep in my bed for the night and I'll sleep in the futon."

Ventus shook his head. "You don't have to do this."

"I must. If I let one of my new friend sleep in a place unfit for them, that will be disgrace to the reputation of team dragon heart. Because honor among dragons, is honor above the skies. That is the motto of my team."

Ventus chuckled. "That's a strange motto you have there."

A few minutes later, Ventus was having a hard time sleeping and decided to talk to Hikari.

"Hikari, are you still awake?"

Hikari lifted her head up as she looked at Ventus. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, earlier Hub mentioned digivolution and I was wondering what it is."

Hikari chuckled. "Well you know how Babydmon changed into Dracomon when he began to glow?"

Ventus nodded. "Yeah."

Hikari took a deep breath before explaining. "Well, that's basically what digivolution is. Let me explain, Digimon reside in the Earth's various electronic networks as well as in the Digital World. As they are essentially computer data they can download additional data to themselves, which makes them stronger. If they download enough data, Digivolution is triggered. During Digivolution the Digimon's appearance and attributes change, and it becomes significantly stronger than it was before. The resultant form of the Digimon almost always has a different name than the previous. However, the Digimon's consciousness remains unchanged. If a Digimon does not absorb enough data needed to maintain the form, it will not be able to retain that form for long and revert to a lower level in a matter of time. Digivolution is divided into multiple levels, made up of an egg-form Digi-Egg and six main evolutionary steps. If left to its own devices, Digimon will naturally age and, over time, may digivolve to higher levels using data from the environment. Digivolving from the initial Fresh stage usually progresses, but each subsequent level takes progressively more time. Because of this, only a sparse number of Digimon naturally reach their final forms. Anger and/or the necessity to survive in a great battle can often spur digivolution. When Digimon are deleted, they either regress completely into DigiEggs or break apart into innumerable bits of errant data that can be easily acquisitioned or 'loaded' by other Digimon. However, when a Digimon forms a bond with a human, a Digimon may digivolve much more quickly. Using a Digivice, humans can allow a Digimon to instantaneously digivolve to a higher level by sharing their energy. This takes a large amount of energy and cannot happen if the Digimon is weak, injured, or hungry. Digimon who digivolve using a digivice will degenerate, or 'De-digivolve', to a lower form after a certain amount of time or if sufficiently injured in a battle. However, sufficient injury or energy loss can cause a Digimon to revert an even lower form after naturally digivolving. Does this answer your question?"

Ventus was silent for a moment before answering. "It's certainly a strange concept, but I think I understand it now."

Soon, the two fell asleep as they began to dream. However Ventus tossed and turned in his sleep as he is dreaming.

...

Ventus sees himself standing inside a place filled with evil as he saw something fall from the sky and into his hands. As he took a close look, it appeared to be a white card-shaped item with an inscription of what seemed to be a cross.

He then saw seven statues nearby as he walked towards them with the card in hand; the statues were arranged in a heptagon shaped pattern. As he placed the white card in one of the statues, a white hand grabbed the statue as it crushed the statue into dust. The blast literally knocked Ventus of his feet as he saw a cloaked demon resembling an old man holding the card.

The other two statues erupted as a serpentine demon roared out fire as the bearded demon waved the wand in his hand to expel a dark flame at the beast as it block it with its forked tail. Soon a humanoid demon with wings that resembled those of bats flew towards the serpent as it began to show its teeth to the bat demon as it tried to bite them. When Ventus grabbed the card, the three demons noticed him as they cornered him towards a hole which he fell through.

As he reached the bottom with the card, a female demon appeared as she approached him. Ventus then dropped the card that she soon grabbed. Suddenly she was attacked by a masked demon that rode on a behemoth. The two began to fight until a winged demon incarnation of rage approached them. The demon knocked Ventus off a nearby cliff, leaving him to hang for his dear life. The winged demon attacked the masked demon as it blocked off the attack that knocked the white card out of the female demon's hand as it fell towards the edge of the cliff. Ventus tried to reach for the card, as the three demons noticed him they soon approached him. Ventus had the card within his grasp until a different creature grabbed him by the leg. Before he could see what grabbed him, the creature spoke something inaudible before it began to attack him.

...

Ventus opened his eyes; he saw he was still in Hikari's room. He looks at the clock near Hikari's bed; according to the time on the clock, it's around midnight when he woke up. He then took a deep breath as he looked at the ceiling; almost as he was trying to see the sky.

"That was some strange dream," he said to himself. "And yet, it felt so real."

He went back to sleep a few minutes later, however someone or something entered the room as it plopped themselves on the bed.

**8 hours later…**

Hikari's alarm clock went off as it struck 8 o'clock; Hikari turned it off as she slowly got up.

"Good morning Ven-"

She stopped as she saw a furry raptor like creature sleeping on the bed Ventus is sleeping in.

_Looks like we have a Dorumon _here, she thought to herself. _I wonder if it has a tamer?_

She slowly grabbed one of the communicators that Hub gave them as she quietly went into the living room and turned it on as she tries to contact Hub.

Meanwhile at a house not too far away from Hikari's neighborhood, Hub was getting ready to go to the Digimon Union until he heard the communicator go off.

As he saw Hikari's name, he grabbed the communicator as he answered it. "Hello Hikari, I see that the communicator is working."

"Yes indeed, though I have a reason for using this so early in the morning."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Hikari shrugged. "Well, it seems a Dorumon somehow got into my house last night and I was wondering if it belonged to one of the tamers."

Hub stood silently before speaking up. "Well it depends, does it have a red bandana around its head?"

Hikari checked the Dorumon and sees the red bandana before answering. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"That's the Dorumon Ryudamon mentioned before. I'll be sure to let his tamer know." Hub replied.

"Thank you."

Hikari ended the call on the communicator and as she did, she saw Ventus calmly exiting her room holding the sleeping Dorumon in his arms.

"When did this Dorumon get into your room?" he asked.

Hikari shrugged. "I would ask you how you knew the digimon's name, but then it would be obvious since I have a Dorumon card in my collection not to mention I said it out loud a few minutes ago. Anyway, I think the better question is how he got into the house in the first place."

The communicator began to make a kind of ringtone as Hikari soon answered it. "Excuse me for a moment." She said.

Hikari left the room as Dracomon entered. "Hey have you seen Dorumon?"

Ventus stared at the dragon Digimon. "Care to explain how he got in."

Dracomon took a deep breath as he explained. "It happened right after everyone else went to sleep, Dorumon here apparently followed us from the Tamer Union and surprisingly he has a terrible memory. SO long story short, I let him sleep here for the night."

Hikari reentered the room. "Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

Dorumon yawned as he spoke. "My tamer is unable to pick me, is she?"

Hikari nodded. "Your tamer is currently busy at the moment, since she has a school project that's due on Monday."

"So what's the good news?" asked Dracomon.

"Hub and Ryudamon will pick up Dorumon for her," answered Hikari. "We're going to meet at the Hachiko statue near the train station."

Hikari picked up her book bag, and placed Dorumon in it. "Are we all ready to go meet up with Hub?"

Ventus and Dracomon nodded. And the trio made their way to Shibuya.

…

After a few minutes, they reached the Hachiko statue. They stood there for what seemed like hours. As Hikari stared at Ventus, a thought began to cross her mind.

"I just realized something Ventus, before Flymon appeared you somehow sensed it was nearby. How was that possible?"

Ventus shrugged. "I honestly don't know, however before Flymon appeared I felt this strange sensation coursing through my body almost like that of a sixth sense. I'm not sure what caused it, but I guess how I knew that the Digimon was nearby."

Ventus eyes began to widen as he looked around. "Speaking of knowing…"

As soon as he said that, a Digimon appeared near the station. It resembled a human being made completely out of fire.

Hikari pulled out one of the cards that has the picture of the same Digimon. "That's Meramon, he's a champion level Digimon, and a data attribute. He's a member of both the Nature Spirits and Nightmare Soldiers families. His attacks are Fireball, Roaring Fire, Fire Fist, Magma Blast, and Fire Blast."

Meramon then spotted Hikari and Ventus and approached them. Dracomon began to use his Baby Breath attack as he breathed out a high temperature sigh at Meramon.

Meramon quickly shook it off as he laughed. "My turn, Magma Blast!"

Meramon emitted magma rocks that rained down on Dracomon.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Dracomon fell to his knees as he could barely get back up.

"Dracomon!" Hikari shouted. She grabbed her digivice and as Dorumon jumped out, a strange red card fell out.

Hikari then examined the card; it had an inscription of a dragon on it and the letters DR under it.

As she picked it up a bright light enveloped her, as she opened her eyes she saw that she somehow got separated from Ventus, Dorumon and Dracomon. As she looked around, an voice filled the air.

_**Do you wish to make Dracomon stronger?**_

Hikari nodded her head. "Yes, even when it seems impossible an old friend of mine once told me. 'You never give up 'til the end.' And I don't think Dracomon wants to give up as well, so I wish there is some way for Dracomon to Digivolve to Champion so that we can defeat Meramon."

The voice chuckled as it continued. _**Do you know what this card is as well as the power it holds?**_

Hikari shook her head. _**This is simply known as a Dragon Card. By using it, a member of Dragon's Roar will be able to Digivolve to the next level. And as one gain experience, it also has the power to Digivolve to Ultimate and possibly even Mega.**_

"But how will I be able to use such an item?" Hikari asked.

_**The answer is within your grasp.**_

Hikari stared at the Digivice and her eyes widened with astonishment. "This Digivice shares some similarities with the D-Arcs!"

The voice laughed. _**Exactly, now let me ask me ask you this… Do you believe in Dracomon?**_

Hikari nodded. "Of course I do. I know it's probably unlikely; but I know in my heart that Dracomon will be able defeat Meramon."

The Dragon Card then floated down to Hikari as the voice spoke. _**Then take this Dragon Card and use it to Digivolve your partner.**_

Hikari then looked around for the source of the voice. "Wait a minute, I still don't know who you are."

The light began to grow brighter as the voice chuckled. _**You shall know me as Gabriamon. And I hope you will unlock the lost memories of the one called Ventus as well as his true identity, Hikari Yoshi.**_

"True identity, what do you know about Ventus?" Hikari asked.

_**Sorry, I can't tell you that. You'll have to find the truth on your own.**_

"The truth?"

_**When he became what you see before you, that's when his memories were lost. It will most likely cause him pain for those around him if he ever remembers them.**_

Hikari's eyes widened. "When he became like this, what do you mean?!"

The light intensified to the point where Hikari instinctively closed her eyes. _**All in good time, Hikari Yoshi.**_

The light faded, as Hikari open her eyes she saw that she was back with Ventus and Dorumon.

"What just happened, and what's with that card in your hand?" asked Dorumon.

"That's what I want to know as well," replied Ventus.

Hikari stared at the card as her body began to fill with confidence. She looked at Ventus and Dorumon with a confident grin. "To be honest, I'm not even sure what happened. But I do know that this card has a power that will turn the tables on our chances!"

"But there aren't any tables around to turn Hikari," Dorumon stated.

"You'll see what I mean Dorumon," replied Hikari.

She then grabbed her digivice and slashed the card across what resembled an e-reader. As she did this, she said three words as the card was slashed all the way. **Dragon Digivolution Activate!**

As the words **Dragon Digivolution** appeared on the screen of the digivice, Dracomon started to glow and stood back on his feet as he began to Digivolve.

"Dracomon Digivolve to…"

Dracomon's body grew to twice its original size while retaining its blue coloring, his horns changed shape until they became as sharp as an arrow head. An orange nose horn grew, orange spines appeared on the rim of his back from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. His body became muscular as his wings grew to the same size as his torso.

"Coredramon!"

Coredramon flapped his wings as he lifted from the ground and into the air.

Ventus looked at Hikari. "Let me guess, this is what Digivolution is like?"

Hikari nodded as she grabbed two cards from each with a picture the Digimon before them but with a different colorartion. "This is Coredramon (Blue), as the name implies he is a blue Coredramon who are to fly at high speed. And before you ask, yes there are two kinds of Coredramon. The other kind is Coredramon (Green) that unlike the blue Coredramon are unable to fly but the strength of their legs are highly-developed. While the blue are Vaccine attribute the green are Virus."

Ventus stared at the souring Coredramon. "So I see, and what are the attacks of the blue Coredramon?"

Hikari grinned as she directed Ventus's attention to Coredramon who's now approaching Meramon. "I have a feeling that you're about to find out."

As soon as she said that, Coredramon opened his mouth as he said "Blue Flare Breath" and then fired a stream of blue flaming breath from its mouth which was very effective on Meramon. Meramon then use his Fire Fist attack as he engulf his hand in fire and punched Coredramon in his chest.

"Remember when I told you about Dracomon's Gekirin?" Hikari asked Ventus.

Ventus nodded. "Why are you asking- Wait don't answer that, Coredramon has that as well doesn't he?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, except Coredramon's Gekirin is on his chest."

Ventus stared at Coredramon whose horn began to glow as a light began to form inside his mouth.

Dracomon roared "G Shurunen II!" as he fired diffusing laser beams discriminately from his mouth at Meramon who soon reverted back into a DigiEgg.

"Sorry I'm late!"

The two turned around and saw Hub and Ryudamon running towards them.

"If I knew Shibuya was going to be this packed today, I would have gotten here before you did."

Hikari waved it off. "Don't worry. Today was very interesting."

Ryudamon then saw Meramon's DigiEgg. "Did a Digimon surface, and if so how and why was it defeated so quickly?"

"It's a long story," said Ventus.

Dorumon approached Ryudamon. "I shouldn't have wandered off; I'll never do it again."

"Actually I don't think that Dracomon would have digivolved if it weren't for you." said Hikari.

Dorumon became confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well if you hadn't followed us to my home, Dracomon wouldn't have let you stay for the night, I wouldn't have noticed you and called Hub afterwards, went to the Hachiko statue to meet up with Hub and Ryudamon, and Dracomon wouldn't have fought Meramon thus allowing me to find the means to Digivolve Dracomon to the next level."

Dorumon was speechless as he never thought of it from this point of view. "Then I guess I'll keep on exploring then, in fact maybe I could hang out with you guys."

Coredramon nodded as the same glow appeared as he De-Digivolved back to Dracomon and dropped down on the ground.

Hub picked up the DigiEgg that was once Meramon. "I'm glad Dracomon sensed Meramon before he appeared otherwise you two would have been goners."

Hikari shook her head. "Actually it was Ventus who sensed Meramon."

Hub then stared at Ventus. "I don't know why but I believe that his past and his strange ability to sense digimon nearby are somehow connected."

Ventus's eyes widen. "So you're saying that there's a slight chance that I might have been a tamer?"

Hub shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, but yes, there is a slight chance."

Ventus and Hub stared at each other as they began to laugh. They soon decided to have a lunch break before Hub could return Dorumon to his tamer.

In the trees near the Hachiko statue, the same dragon Digimon observed them but it mostly observed Dracomon.

"So he is now able to digivolve to champion now?" he said to himself. "I believe it is time to reveal myself towards those tamers, especially towards the one they call Ventus."

To be continued…

* * *

Ryudamon: Alright, it's that time again when I tell you about one of the Digimon from the union.

Tentomon; he's part of the Nature Spirits and Jungle Troopers field, and is an insect type Digimon. His special attack is Super Shocker where he hurls static electricity that he amplifies with his wings towards his opponent.

Dorumon: I think you can recharge a cell phone with the electricity he conducts, and he might even charge an electric car.

Dracomon: I'm pretty sure his electricity isn't meant for that.

* * *

Ventus: Alright, it'd been a day since we had fought a Digimon. And on the day before she had to go back to school, Dracomon was challenged by another dragon-type Digimon. I'm not sure who the challenger might be, but we'll probably find out on the next Digimon Masters!

* * *

Okay, I apologize for the time it took me to write the next chapter/episode but you know what they say "Rome wasn't built in a day."

Anyway, it will take me awhile to perfect chapter/episode 3 of the story. Speaking of chapters, the next chapter for my other fan fiction might be a little late; so there's no guaranteed it will be uploaded along with the next part of this story but you may never know.

Before I end it here, I would like to state that I started college at least four weeks ago but it will only be three days per week, at least until three weeks later when it will be only 2 days a week. Even so, I will do my best to upload the chapters as quickly as I possibly can.

Anyway, I'm pyrusmew4 and until next time, keep your burning spirit blazing!


End file.
